


At a distance where I'll chase my fear away

by proudjbstan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudjbstan/pseuds/proudjbstan
Summary: Jaebum pulled him gently into a hug when they met again at the airport. And at that moment, all is right with the whole world.Even if Jackson had been angry that destiny had pulled them apart from each other for months, meeting Jaebum again had healed the ache in his heart.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 50





	At a distance where I'll chase my fear away

**Author's Note:**

> qis, this is for you :)  
> believe me when i said i don't really know how to write fluff

Jaebum pulled him gently into a hug when they met again at the airport. And at that moment, all is right with the whole world. Even if Jackson had been angry that destiny had pulled them apart from each other for months, meeting Jaebum again had healed the ache in his heart.

And so he hugged him back, tightly. His hand fisting at the back of Jaebum's shirt. And he shoved his face into Jaebum's neck, took a deep breath, and sighed happily. It was exhilarating, the feeling of when your longing is finally fulfilled. He was vibrating, filled to the brim with such simple happiness he could never explained.

_Oh how he missed him so much._

"Let me carry your luggage."

“It’s okay.”

“I know you’re tired. Come on, just give it to me.” Jaebum said as he bent down to take the luggage from him

But Jackson pulled it away quickly and tried to kiss him. His lips landed on Jaebum's cheek instead.

"It's heavy, hyung. I'll carry it myself."

"It's not fair how shameless you can get when you are determined." There was exasperated fondness in his voice.

"Next time I won't miss." Jackson grinned.

Jaebum slapped his arm lightly and chuckled. He knew Jackson had missed on purpose. They have never kiss each other before.

Jaebum fed him food at his mother’s restaurant and brought him to his apartment. As soon as he entered, Nora came and started rubbing her body onto his leg. He looked around the house and everything looked almost the same as it was months ago. Jaebum’s apartment has always felt more like home to Jackson than his own.

They settled down on the couch that evening and Jaebum decided to go through all the photos Jackson took while he was in Thailand. Jackson put down his cup of tea and rested his head on Jaebum's shoulder where his warmth had seeped through the layer of his white shirt.

"So many photos of the same scene, Jackson," he complained. Jackson laughed sleepily, and then he felt asleep with Jaebum’s soothing voice talking about pictures in the background.

When he open his eyes later, it was already night, and Jaebum had fallen quiet. His fingertips was caressing a photo on the camera screen gently, mind lost somewhere else. _It was a candid shot of him splashing water towards the camera_ , Jackson realised and his heart stuttered in his chest.

That brat Bambam must have took it before he pushed him into the water.

"Handsome, isn't it?" His voice sounded hoarse from sleep.

"Yeah." Jaebum seemed to answer that absentmindedly.

But then he put away the camera and turned towards him. Jackson could feel two warm hands raised to cup his cheeks.

"No one has ever look at you and not fall in love. It's impossible." Jaebum's thumbs were carressing his face softly, just like what he was doing with the photo just now.

Jackson look into Jaebum’s eyes, trying to grasp at what he said. Trying to find even the slightest hint of fear and vulnerableness that's been shadowing him months ago. Trying to find if Jaebum regretted what he said and would take it back. He was readying his heart to be wounded but instead he found none of that.

None of that in Jaebum's honest eyes.

"I think, Jackson, I might love you after all."

Jackson gasped. And he was shocked into silence. 

"I am sorry that I was afraid to say what I really feel all this while. You've always smiled like someone who has never had your heart broken and I know that’s true, and I never wanted to be the one to do that. I wonder sometimes, how someone like me could even be lucky enough to be among the people of which your blazing sun touches them. To be in the presence such steady comfort." Jaebum smiled at him endearingly.

Months ago, they were just best friends. But they've always known that they were more than that. What they have, it was teetering towards something much more bigger than they could fathom. But Jaebum needed the space and time to figure it out, and Jackson understood that without him saying anything.

Then his grandfather had demanded that he must go to Thailand to manage the problem that his family business were having there, and he had no choice but to obey.

All the time he spent apart from Jaebum, it was filled with uncertainty of what he will eventually face when he come home. He was afraid, somehow, that Jaebum would want them to stay friend. Jackson was always ready for them to become more than that.

Jaebum cleared his throat.

“Hey Jackson, you've always loved with a capacity that seemed impossible to fit inside a human heart. And I know now, I'd be a fool to let the chance of loving you, of being in love with you, go just like that.”

Right now, with Jaebum’s tender gaze settled on him, Jackson felt that he was the foolish one to ever even doubt the sheer force of their love.

“I love you, Jackson. Much more than you know.”

Jackson's heart swelled and swelled with happiness. He could burst apart at the seams and rainbow would flow out from every pores.

“And I love you, Jaebum. Always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love soft jackbum with my whole heart :)


End file.
